Cyratel
Cyratel was a Nephilim and the First Void Avatar. He was figure of significant importance in the lore of End War Online. Background Cyratel was a powerful Nephilim that existed long ago, and was the younger brother of Tyrael. Widely considered to this day as the most powerful Nephilim to ever walk Creation, Cyratel was originally revered and even worshipped as a deity by many, due to his unique abilities over Void. It was the belief of many that Cyratel must be a sort of god, as a being born naturally able to wield Void to such an extent was never seen before. It was due to this that Cyratel was treated as a deity at a young age, even by some of his fellow Nephilim. He is also one of the youngest Nephilim ever to awaken his Persona, Erebus, which went to further enstate his status as a powerful figure. As he grew older, Cyratel began to fully grasp the extent of his abilities. Events would then transpire to result in Cyratel slowly allowing Void to seep into his Soul, granting him more and more power over Void, but gradually losing himself as a result. Eventually, he would go on to cause The First Void Insurrection, and soon after, lose himself completely to Void. Shortly after beginning the Insurrection, the last small embers of Cyratel's Soul was consumed by Void. At this point, Cyratel was essentially dead, but his body did not die with him, thus allowing his Persona, Erebus, to assimilate his body as its own, also gaining Cyratel's original personality, though essentially much darker and with malicious intent. Eventually, Erebus was separated from Cyratel's body by Lord Knight Falken, who sealed Erebus within Void, knowing that the Persona would be unable to escape on its own without a host, sacrificing himself in the process. Abilities According to ancient texts, Cyratel displayed incredible control over Void even before the Insurrection, becoming one of the most powerful Nephilim ever seen at a young age, and even awakening his Persona in his early teenage years. Because of this, he was considered a deity figure, and was treated as such by many. He slowly began to become more and more in-tune with Void as he allowed more and more of his Soul to be consumed by Void, and gradually became a monster capable of destroying all of Creation before his practical death. Cyratel was known to have wielded the Void Soulblade, the weapon becoming his signature power, allowing for terrifying combat ability. His Persona, Erebus, was shown to be personification of Void, displaying his true power as a Void Avatar. When he was alive and before the Insurrection, he and Erebus made an unstoppable duo, with the two being in perfect harmony with each other. At the end of his life, Cyratel entered a permanent Void State, in which he held complete control over Nothingness, though by that time it was Erebus controlling his body. It is due to his death that he forfeited the ability to achieve a perfect Void State, and the outcome was a flawed, though still terrifyingly powerful being. Even so, he was still able to be defeated. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Nephilim Category:Lore Character